Seven Deadly Jades
by whencloudscry
Summary: Jade West is jealous of Trina Vega? What about Andre makes Jade feel lazy? And why does she hate Robbie? Seven stories about Jade West, each related to one of the seven deadly sins and one other character from victorious. Current Sin: Lust/Current Pairing: Jade and Beck
1. Sin 1: Envy

**AN: There is so many spoilers of TFB&J just tempting me to watch them. I'm trying to hide from them to avoid watching the videos and looking at pictures because I've already lost control and looked at way too many.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

**_Sin 1: Envy – Trina Vega_**

If there was one person in Hollywood Arts that made Jade jealous, it was Vega, Trina Vega. But there was no way that Jade would admit it, she would sooner use her private parts as piranha bait, well that's a bad example because being piranha bait seems quite fascinating to Jade.

She didn't want Trina's life, but she did want a certain quality that Trina had, the ability not to care about what anyone else thought. Everyone else thought Jade didn't care about anyone's opinion because of her snide remarks, violent methods, and distorted thoughts and interests. She seemed to be the epitome of being true to who she was. But she did care because her reputation was everything to her. Who was she if she wasn't terrifying and heartless? So she didn't let very many people into her life. She didn't want them to find out that there was a secret part of her that could love, and hurt, and care.

Trina on the other hand was usually summed up in one word: desperate. She seemed to crave other people's approval and wanted everyone to like her. But in reality, she didn't. She knew everyone's opinion about her and had gotten past caring long ago.

Like the rest of Hollywood Arts, Jade thought Trina was stupid and oblivious. Could she really not see that she was talentless and unwanted? She was just like all of those dumb bitches that always pranced around Beck, imagining that she would one day be the lead of every play, sing in big performances, hold hands down the hall with Beck, and have everyone worship her, instead of being the dull girl that tried too hard and lacked necessary talent. But Trina wasn't like all of those other girls. There was something different about Trina. Trina was bolder, and sometimes even seemed fearless. But Jade couldn't figure out what it was that made Trina seem different.

So Jade made it her mission, well one of her missions, to make sure that Trina learned how unloved she was. And by mission, she meant that she did everything she possibly could to make Trina's life miserable. Unlike with the other students she tormented, Beck, Tori, and Andre all approved of her treatment towards Trina. Trina deserved it they all said, while they tried to protect all the other idiot females, telling Jade to be nice.

If Jade knew Trina was at that house party she walked in one night, she would have walked right back out minutes after she arrived. Most of the people there were college students, some of which were Jade's friends. They were part of another group of Jade's friends, a group that Jade kept separate from Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Tori. Jade usually went with Ryder to these parties, but Ryder was too busy having a fever and puking his guts out to come with her so Jade went alone this time.

Being a college party, there was an overabundant supply of alcohol lying around everywhere. Many of the partying college students were already drunk by the time Jade arrived. She made her way through the disoriented and puking partygoers, the groping boys trying to lure her into a room, and the ditzy girls squealing at her arrival. But she couldn't find any of her friends. Not a lot of them were at this party and the ones that were probably all drunk or high she decided. She grabbed one of the only unopened bottles of alcohol left. Not bothering to look at it, she opened it and drank some of the liquid straight from the bottle.

She didn't drink too much, just enough that she was hazy and the world was a little disoriented. She never got dead drunk without Ryder with her because she didn't trust anyone else to protect her, not even Beck, when they were a couple, because Beck never knew when she was at these parties. She had stopped telling him since Beck Oliver didn't approve of her going to these parties when they were still together.

A little drunk, she walked out to the backyard to get away from all the annoying partying teens. Already sitting on one of the lawn chairs was a slightly drunk Trina, holding a cup of something in her hand. Jade couldn't tell what it was but it was safe to assume it was alcoholic. Not completely clear in the head, Jade walked over to Trina and knocked her drink all over her shirt.

"What was that for?" [AN: Imagine them both slurring. I tried to type it as if they were slurring, but it didn't work]

"For being stupid."

"I'm not stupid."

Both were standing at the time, but neither could really stand still. Instead they swayed a little as if they were constantly losing their balance, which they were. They were also slightly slurring from the alcohol, so their words were less harsh than they had intended.

"Yes you are. You don't know that everyone hates you." Jade tried to point at Trina, but dramatically missed.

"I know everyone hates me."

"Then why are you so annoying?"

"What else can I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that no one likes me or wants to associate with me, not even my parents."

"Then why do you keep acting so annoying?"

"I'm way past caring. I just do what I want. I chase after what I want."

"What is that?"

"Someone willing to give me a chance."

"To do what? Sing? Act?"

"To be a friend."

Jade had a newfound respect for Trina and spent the rest of the night outside, talking to Trina. Trina was much more likable than Jade expected. They talked about everything they could possibly come up with in their slightly drunk state. And Jade found that she would much rather hang out with Trina than Tori or the majority of the student population at Hollywood Arts.

The next day, the two girls woke up lying on the lawn chairs in strange positions. Their hands seemed to be touching, as if they were holding hands before but let go sometime during the night. They had spent the all night outside.

Though she was a little drunk at the time, Jade remembered the conversation she had with Trina last night. She felt bad for her and for judging her, because God knows how much Jade suffered from other people's judgments. Maybe she should try to be Trina's friend, her only friend. Maybe she could convince Trina to stop being so over the top, and then people would start liking her more.

But Jade still couldn't overcome everyone else's opinion. What would everyone think of her if they learned that she was friends with Trina Vega, a girl that even her own family did not want to be around? People would think that she pitied Trina; that she was friends with her because she felt bad. They would think that she was going soft, which would ruin her reputation.

It was true that Jade had a lot of power in the school; partly because she was absolutely hot and a teenage boy's fantasy, partly because she scared the crap out of almost all of them, and partly because she was respected for not caring about how anyone viewed her. Jade was ashamed to say that she actually did care and was merely acting like she didn't. If they knew she was nice to Trina, something that Tori – Miss I'm-so-nice-to-everyone-therefore-I-am-the-best-thing-that-happened-to-Hollywood-Arts, couldn't even do. What would happen to Jade's reputation?

Worst of all, Trina understood. When Jade murmured something along the lines of "we can't be friends," Trina immediately nodded and told her that she completely understood. She reassured Jade that she knew she was someone people were ashamed to be friends with so Jade shouldn't worry about it. Jade wasn't afraid of the association, but she was afraid that being friends with Trina would make her seem too nice. But Trina's pitiful smile made the frozen glaciers Jade called eyes want to melt and drip water down her cheeks. She wanted to tell Trina that they should try to be friends. But she refrained from either action.

Instead she told Trina, "So when we see each other in the future, we keep acting like we hate each other."

After that, whenever they crossed paths, Jade would tell Trina that no one liked her and Trina would roll her eyes and call Jade a gank. But occasionally, their eyes would meet and for a second, they would see the emotion in the other's eyes. And on those days, they would sneak a text to the other when no one else was looking, asking "Are you okay? I'm here for you."

The answer would always be "Yeah, don't worry" because they both knew that neither of them would ever truly be there for the other.

**_Next sin: Lust_**

* * *

**AN: I had to put Ryder in it because after reading a few stories, I've started to ship Ryde (Jayder?) and really like him as a childhood friend figure for of Jade. There's an author's note within the text, which I usually hate that, but I felt it was needed. Also, I referenced to my favorite part of Dumb Ways to Die. **


	2. Sin 2: Lust (part 1)

**AN: I know Beck and Jade are together again in the show 3, but they aren't in this story.**

**AN2: Most of these will probably be multiple chapters (like three?) and longer than the first. I'm just not that huge of a Jade/Trina fan…and I was lazy at that time…mostly because I was lazy.**

**Disclaimer: None of the Victorious characters are mine.**

* * *

**_Sin 2: Lust – Beck Oliver (Part 1)_**

Jade West had just climbed into bed when she heard a knock on her bedroom window. It surprised her because she hadn't heard knocking on her window in the past month. Before their breakup, whenever Beck wanted to come over in the night, he would climb over the fence and up the tree in her yard. Then he would slowly make is way closer to her window on one of the sturdier branches and swing onto the ledge.

The ledge – which was designed for aesthetic purposes – was just enough for Beck to sit on as he waited for Jade to open the window and remove the screen to let him in. Despite his protests, she refused to just keep the screen off and the window unlocked during the night. She said she didn't want her parents to find out, but there was no doubt that her parents wouldn't really care. Her father had pretty much given up on her for not becoming a lawyer, or accountant, or something that didn't include the arts. And her mother was acted a little like Cat. In fact, why Jade was so close to Cat made complete sense to Beck the moment he met Jade's mother. Besides Jade's mother loved him.

This particular night, he wasn't wishing that she would keep the screen off and the window unlocked, but that she would just open the window before he fell off the stupid ledge from stupidity, hit his head on something, and died. Wouldn't that make a great news article? "Teenage boy dies after falling off a second story window ledge, trying to get into ex-girlfriend's room." It sounded like something Jade would laugh at if she saw. Was that really the only way he can get her attention now?

He felt relieved when Jade opened the curtains after what seemed like hours of swinging his legs over the ledge, wondering if he looked like he was suicidal. He supposed he was, not because he was going to fall if he moved the wrong way (though that was also true), but because the person whose window he was knocking on happened to be Jade West. But Jade took one look at him, and slammed the curtains shut. He wasn't even aware that you could slam curtains. But he kept knocking.

Eventually, Jade opened the curtains again. This time, she also opened the window.

"Can I…" Beck started.

"Go away" Jade yelled quietly at the same time. It was late and her family was sleeping so she couldn't scream at him like she so obviously wanted.

Then, she violently shut the window, nearly knocking him off the ledge, and slammed the curtains shut again. He considered throwing himself off the ledge then crawling to her front door asking for a first aid kit in order to get Jade's attention. But he decided that this might make Jade want to kill him even more than she already did. Plus, it was too dramatic and Beck Oliver did not do dramatic. So, instead, he chose to step into the crevice on the wall, pull over a branch, swing back onto the tree, and climb down and go home.

This continued every day for the next month, until he caught a cold, making him so tired that he would fall asleep face first on his textbook. What he didn't know was that Jade, on the other hand, had trouble sleeping those couple of days. Why hadn't he come knocking? Why was he busy that night? Was he busy entertaining other girls in his RV? What was he doing?

So when he knocked on her window after his couple days of absence, she had trouble forcing herself to wait a minute before opening, in hopes of seeming as if she didn't care. And when she did open the window, she didn't close the window immediately after she told him to go away and get lost.

"Why did you stop coming?" Jade asked with a hint of annoyance she had trouble suppressing.

"I was busy." Beck vaguely said, trying to test Jade.

"Busy with what, or should I say who? Vega or another girl?" Jade tried even harder to maintain her composure. Beck could tell that she was steaming with anger, and maybe even a little hurt.

Beck smiled slightly to himself. Jade's jealousy and anger meant that she still cared.

"What are you smiling at idiot? Are you imagining your night with that girl? Why are you even here then?" Jade hissed through clenched teeth. He guessed that hands were tense and pressed against her legs too. He had seen the action too often.

"I was busy with sleeping, and puking, coughing, and trying to get past a fever. Didn't you notice I wasn't at school for a couple days either?" He teased.

"Why would I notice, or care, if you're there or not?" But there was relief in her voice.

"Because you noticed that I didn't knock for a few days."

"That's because your knocking is so loud, and annoying."

"And because you're still here, talking to me."

At that, Jade slammed the window shut and walked away. Maybe he was getting a little too cocky. Since she didn't draw the curtains closed, Beck was tempted to stay and watch Jade sleep. Sinjin probably did it all the time. But that was also the reason Jade started obsessively making sure her curtains were closed. So he forced himself to get out. He had just swung to the tree, when speak of the devil, he encountered Sinjin on that very tree.

"Sinjin" He exclaimed.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Jade left the curtain open. Today's my lucky day."

"Dude, that's not right."

"You're here too."

"But I'm not going to watch her sleep."

"You want to."

"I refrain myself because that's creepy. I'm going to tell Jade."

"Please don't tell Jade." Sinjin pleaded.

But Beck had already turned around and was heading towards Jade's window. He knocked again and again. Jade stirred and Beck knew she was awake now, so he kept knocking. After a while, Jade got up and opened her window.

"What?" Jade was groggy. Unlike what most people thought, Jade wasn't angry and vicious when she just wakes up. She's really cute and just tries to hide from you and sleep. And when you catch her and talk to her, she mumbles groggily.

"Sinjin's in your tree."

"Ugh" she rolls her eye.

"You should keep your curtain closed."

"Yeah, yeah. You should go sleep now. Good night Beck." Jade closes her window and curtain this time.

Beck swings back into the tree, a little too delighted. Sinjin had magically disappeared; Beck hoped he didn't just find a better hiding spot. And sleepy Jade had told him that the usual angry Jade was just an act.

The next few days, when Beck knocked on Jade's window, they talked. Jade didn't let him in, but they talked. Mostly about pointless things, but it was an improvement.

After a week or two of talking, Beck tried to talk to Jade at school. Sure, they've talked at school since the breakup, but it only happened when they were with others. And Jade's contributions to their not-actually-conversations were always snide remarks.

This time, Beck approached Jade in the empty halls. There was absolutely no one but the two of them there because class had already started. Jade was skipping class for no particular reason and Beck was skipping class to try to talk to Jade. So he went up to her and asked her how her day was.

At that, Jade glared at him and suddenly took off, full-on sprinting across the halls, leaving a stunned Beck gaping at her.

When Beck went to talk to Jade at his window that night, he prodded into questionable territory for the first time after the beginning of their window ledge conversations.

"Why did you run today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jade tensed up.

"I tried to talk to you today, but you ran."

"Why did you talk to me?"

"Well we talk almost every night."

"But that's here. School's there."

"I don't see the difference. I thought we were friends."

"No, there's still something missing. And besides, there are people at school."

After being with her for so long, it was impossible not to pick up on what she wanted. But Beck Oliver was not good at apologizing. Apologizing was for saps and he was definitely not one of them. He was the cool guy. It had taken him a whole month just to set aside his pride and come over to knock on her window. There was no way he was apologizing too.

So he leaned in to kiss her instead. That's how they usually made up after fights anyways.

He was very relieved when Jade returned, and even deepened, the kiss.

After they pulled apart, Beck prompted, "So, are we…?" With any other girl Beck would have confidently assumed they were dating already, but you could never tell with Jade.

"I guess next time you come over, you don't have to sit on the ledge when we talk." And Beck was right. He was being way overconfident assuming they were dating.

"Do we talk at school?" Beck was feeling brave after that kiss.

"No. Then people would think that we're friends or some chiz like that."

"What if no one else's there?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You can never be sure if someone's listening."

"Someday?"

"You should leave now." Jade said as she pointed to the tree.

Beck took the hint – well it was more of a command – and made his way home.

The next night after he knocked and Jade opened the window, Jade also removed her screen, letting him into her room. They talked about safe topics again that night.

In the morning, Beck woke up confused. Once he was a little clearer in the head, he realized he was on the armchair in Jade's room. That realization immediately jolted him awake. He looked over to Jade, sleeping on her bed. He wondered if he should wake her up or he should just leave silently. He decided he didn't need the awkwardness, so he chose to gently kiss her forehead, and then leave.

When she woke up forty-five minutes later, she couldn't help but feel disappointed that she didn't see Beck. She couldn't remember when he left so she assumed he left after she felt asleep. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she kind of wished he had stayed. She didn't know why, or at least she kept telling herself she had no reason for wanting that. But the feeling wasn't going away. It was making her anxious.

So she got out of bed fast and got ready for school, trying to get rid of that nagging voice in her head.

"You wish Beck stayed. You still like him." The voice taunted her.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up." Jade murmured to her conscience as she looked through her closet for that low-cut black top that was trimmed with lace. It was one of Beck's favorite, but that wasn't why she wanted to wear it. Of course not.

"Why are you telling yourself to shut up?" A childish voice piped in from her doorway.

"Why are you in my room?" Jade retorted.

"I'm not IN your room." Jade's little brother made gestures towards his feet, which, surely enough, were just outside her room.

"Leave." Jade ordered, getting up and gently pushing her brother away before shutting her door.

Then, she went back to dressing herself.

She obviously did that well because when she got to school, the eyes of every guy were on her. Normally she didn't like their attention but for some reason she enjoyed it today. Of course it had nothing to do with Beck's attention also being on her.

Unlike many of the other guys, he was brave enough to approach her.

"Jade?"

She glared at him but she didn't run away like he expected. Maybe it was because there were other people around them and it would seem weak for her to run.

Beck had expected her to leave, so he grew very nervous when he realized he had to keep talking.

"Last night…" Beck started.

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
